Mikey and Klunk work together
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey and Klunk are attacked by strange creatures and now they will work together to defeat them. It's better than it sounds! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I actually had a dream about this happening to poor Mikey. I'm so evil to him... Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Mikey and Klunk work together - Chapter 1**

Mikey woke up that morning to hear Klunk meowing in fright,

'What's wrong Klunky girl?' Mikey asked sleepily, Klunk leapt into his arms and cuddled into his chest. She was trembling violently. Mikey looked in the direction of which Klunk was looking at with worry, His wardrobe with all his disguises in it looked like it had been pushed out of the way. He looked at the spot where it had been and saw two pairs of eyes staring at him from a hole in the wall. 'Uh oh' Mikey groaned, He didn't know what the things were but they looked viscious. The creatures stepped out from the shadows. 'Giant Cats?' Mikey gasped in surprise, But they weren't actually cats. They looked like large black panthers, They had black, torn wings. Their eyes burned red like fire and the tips of their tails were a dark blue. The first one was the largest and he had tufts of hair on the tips of his ears, showing that he was a male. The other was slightly shorter and didn't have the furry tips, She was a female.

'You will both die tonight' The cats said together in scratchy voices.

'Wha-?' Mikey gasped in confused fright, He looked at the clock to see that it was 5:00 am 'It's actually morning' Mikey pointed out.

'For us it is always night' The cats growled, Klunk howled pitifully, Mikey had clearly angered them.

'Er... ok...' Mikey giggled nervously, He didn't feel afraid of these strange animals. Not yet anyway.

'We will destroy you and that pathetic life form' The cats hissed as they glared at Klunk,

'KEEP AWAY FROM MY KLUNK!' Mikey shouted loudly,

'You can not stop us' They stepped towards the bed and Mikey flew to his door.

'Awww man, I should really stop closing this door!' Mikey growled as he pulled at his door. Mikey's door had started to jam closed recently and his family had told him not to close it but he couldn't help it.

'You are trapped' The cats laughed harshly,

'I am but Klunk isn't' Mikey grinned, there was a small hole in the bottom of his door. It was made by Raph during their last disagreement.

'Mikey? What's going on?' Mikey could hear the tired voices of his brothers and father outside his door. Mikey pushed his beloved cat through the hole.

'Have you trapped yourself again?' Donnie asked angrily.

'Stay still turtle, you will never win' The cats growled,

'Why do you keep talking at the same time?' Mikey asked, The cats hissed in anger.

'DIE!' They screamed as they flew at him, Mikey tried to dodge but they managed to claw him. He yelled in pain.

'MIKEY! WHAT'S IN THERE WITH YOU!?' Leo asked worriedly as he and his brothers started to try and open the door. Mikey guessed that they could hear the beasts.

'DO NOT TALK TO OUR PREY!' The cat's growled at the brothers,

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!' Raph growled angrily.

'Uh oh..' Mikey gulped as the two cats turned to him. The male one jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

'DO IT NOW!' He hissed to the female. She started to turn her tail in circles, Mikey could feel something wrapping around his body.

'WOAH! HEY GET OFF!' Mikey yelled in panic,

'HOLD ON MICHELANGELO!' Splinter shouted to him as they continued to hammer the door. Mikey could see a strange kind of thread coming from the females tail. He struggled against it and ripped it apart.

'NOO!' The female screamed as she pounced on top of Mikey and clawed at his left shoulder.

'OWWW! HELP!' Mikey screamed in pain. The door was starting to budge,

'WE MUST TAKE HIM WITH US, NOW!' The male cat roared,

'IT'S TOO LATE, WE WILL COME BACK FOR HIM AND THE LITTLE ORANGE THING!' The female screeched as both cats turned and fled down their hole. Mikey sat up against the door, he panted heavily as he looked down at the small pool of blood that was going under the door.

'ALMOST THERE!' Leo shouted. The door finally opened and Mikey was shoved into the corner. He hit his head against the wall and fell unconscious.

'Mikey?' Donnie asked as they walked into his room,

'Woah.. look' Raph pointed to the large black hole in the wall, 'Do ya think they took im?'

'No my sons, Michelangelo is in here... I can feel his presence' Splinter sniffed at the air, 'The scent of blood is strong in that corner' The foor mutants went to the corner behind the door and pulled the body out.

'MIKEY!' The brothers yelled once Mikey was in the light.

'He's hit his head' Donnie said as he looked at the small drip of blood sliding from his skull. 'Raph take him to the lab'

'On it' Raph said as he gently picked up his little brother and made his way to the lab.

'What attacked him Donnie?' Leo asked,

'I don't know, but it's not human' Donnie frowned as he walked out of the room.

...

Donnie was alone in the lab with just his unconscious brother for company, Klunk was sleeping on Mikey's chest. Donnie hated seeing his brother so still and quiet. Mikey shouldn't be here, he should be out skateboarding around the sewers while making as much noise as possible. but he wasn't, he was lying still and quietly sleeping. It just wasn't right. He could hear his other brothers trying to release their anger. Raphael was beating up his punching bag in his room, Leonardo was pacing around the living room and his father, Splinter, was meditating in the dojo. Donnie let out a tired sigh and turned back to his laptop. He had a lot of research to do but he just couldn't concentrate!

'D-Donnie..?' Don spin around to see Mikey looking at him with worried blue eyes.

'Mikey! you're awake!' Donnie grinned, 'How are you feeling?'

'My arm hurts' Mikey moaned tiredly,

'Here' Donnie passed Mikey some pain killers, 'I'll go tell the others'

'Ok' Mikey watched as Donnie left the room, He sat up and looked at his arm. It was bandaged up, he could still move it so it wasn't hurt too badly. He put his hand on his head and felt a large lump. 'Oh yeah, my bros hit me with a door when those cat dudes left' Mikey could remember those blood red eyes, so full of hate and anger. The thought of those cat things attacking his family made Mikey feel very sick. 'They're going to come back... they're gonna kill Me and Klunk' Mikey whispered as he stoked the little cat. 'What am I going to do?'

'hey Mike' Raph smiled as he and the others entered the lab.

'Oh, hey guys' Mikey smiled. 'What's up?'

'Mikey you're going to have to tell us about what happened in your room' Leo said with a knowing look,

'I know' Mikey sighed, He didn't really feel all that afraid of the creatures. He was more curious about them.

'Please Michelangelo, tell us what happened' Splinter said softly. Mikey told them everything about the strange cat creatures, his brothers could see that he was quite relaxed considering what had happened.

'So... they're going to come back?' Raph asked,

'Yeah... that's what they said' Mikey shrugged.

'Nobody is to go into that room, is that understood?' Splinter asked sternly,

'Hai Master' The four turtles said together.

'Good, we will leave you to rest Michelangelo' Splinter nodded before shoo-ing the three older turtles out. Mikey looked down at Klunk, She had gotten over her fright and was now ready to fight.

'Klunk we can't go back in there' Mikey giggled quietly, Klunk looked up at him with fierce determination in her eyes. 'Well... maybe later, We'll go down that passage and see what's going on' Mikey laughed as his curiosity got the better of him. 'We have to wait until I'm healed though'

* * *

**There is more to come but Please review** **until then xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm in a really hyper mood so I'm sorry if this chapter ends up really random!**

* * *

**Mikey and Klunk work together - Chapter 2**

It took a week for Mikey to heal. His family were always with him because they were worried about the giant cats. Mikey was finally healed and was starting to notice just how much time Klunk was spending in front of his bedroom door.

Mikey was lying on the couch that afternoon, The lair was quiet except for one noise.

'Meow' It was Klunk meowing and scratching at the bedroom door, She really wanted to find those creatures. They had hurt her master, her daddy and they had to pay!

'Klunk, please stop it' Mikey moaned tiredly, Klunk ran over to him and purred. 'Come here baby' Klunk was happily lifted onto Mikey's lap.

'Hey Mikey' Leo smiled as he and the others walked into the living room.

'Hey guys' Mikey yawned, He hadn't had much sleep during the healing process.

'We're going to go to April's to collect some stuff' Donnie smiled,

'Are ya gonna be ok here on yer own?' Raph asked,

'Yeah I'll be fine, I might end up killing Klunk though' Mikey sighed as he watched the cat run back to the door and scratch on it again.

'Do not open that door Michelangelo' Splinter warned,

'Don't worry Sensei, I'm not THAT stupid' Mikey laughed,

'See ya Mikey' Donnie called as they left the lair. Michelangelo put his head back on to the pillow and tried to sleep, easier said than done when there is a cat meowing every five minutes.

'KLUNK STOP IT NOW!' Mikey shouted, Klunk looked at him in shock. Mikey never shouted at Klunk. The cat made her way back to the tired turtle, she purred her apologies. 'I'm sorry for shouting girl, I'm just really tired' That's when Mikey remembered that he had promised Klunk that they would go down the passage once he was healed. 'Hey Klunk, why don't we just take a look? We won't be long! We have to be back before the others though' Mikey grinned, he wasn't tired anymore.

Mikey had grabbed a torch and was now standing in front of his bedroom door. 'Well, here goes nothing' He used his shoulder to bang the door open. 'Come on!' He grunted. After a few minutes the door was flung open and a loud alarm went off. 'Aww man, I forgot about that! Donnie's gonna know that I opened it! I'm gonna be in so much trouble' Mikey backed away from the door.

'MEOW!' Klunk ran into the room and down the passage,

'KLUNK! COME BACK!' Mikey shouted in alarm as he dashed after his beloved cat.

'Klunk?' Mikey asked quietly, he was in a very dark and musty passage, He felt uneasy. 'Klunk?'

'Meow!' Klunk came running back to him,

'Ok Klunk... Seeing as we're already down here, we'll carry on but you have to stay close to me!' Mikey insisted. Klunk purred softly as they slowly moved down the tunnel.

...

The three older turtles and Splinter were sitting in April's living room talking when suddenly Donnie's shell cell started to beep.

'What is it Donnie?' Leo asked as he saw Donnie go pale.

'The door's been opened' He said quietly.

'What door?' April asked as she looked at the four mutants, they were all looking scared.

'It doesn't matter April, we gotta go!' Raph growled as he jumped up,

'Good bye Miss O'Neil' Splinter bowed as he and his sons ran out of the apartment

'I knew we couldn't trust him!' Leo growled as they ran back to the lair. After a few minutes they had finally reached the lair, They flung the door open and ran into the living room. Mikey was no longer on the couch.

'MIKEY?' Donnie shouted as they made their way towards the youngest's room. The door was open.

'Oh no..' Leo moaned as they turned on the light. They walked quickly to the passage entry and saw little orange hairs.

'Klunk..' Raph grumbled. They could see little cat paw prints in the dirt and they could see Mikey's as well.

'Michelangelo could be in grave danger' The rat said sadly, 'I fear that we will have to go and get him'

'We could just give him a minute? He might come out on his own' Donnie said as he studied the walls.

'KLUNK!' Mikey's voice echoed around the passage, The four mutants sighed worriedly as they stepped into the passage.

...

'KLUNK!' Mikey shouted as his cat sprinted away, 'Why do you keep doing that?' Mikey grumbled. He sprinted after his cat, Mikey looked up to see a light at the end of the tunnel, 'Have we reached topside?' He asked as he saw Klunk run into the light. Mikey quickly followed, he couldn't help but gasp when he left the tunnel. He looked down to see an entire underground village full of giant cat creatures, Some of them looked dark and some of them light. It was a very dark place, there was blood on the paths.

'Master, Master look!' A girly voice shouted to him, Mikey looked down to see Klunk staring at him in shock, 'Did... did I just speak human?' The cat asked.

'OH MY GOD!' Mikey gasped, 'KLUNK, YOU CAN TALK?'

'Not usually but here... I can... DUDE, THAT IS SO AWESOME!' Klunk cheered,

'I wonder why?' Mikey mumbled, 'Klunk... you do realise that this is creepy right?'

'I know master but... I love how you can understand me now! we can actually talk to each other! You don't know how annoying it is for someone to not understand what you're trying to say' Klunk rolled her eyes.

'You know what... I'm just going to pretend that this is normal. At least now we can work together' Mikey smiled to Klunk.

'YOU THERE! COME HERE QUICK!' Mikey and Klunk looked around to see a large cat calling to them, 'PLEASE, WE NEED TO GET YOU HIDDEN BEFORE THEY SEE YOU!'

'O..k...' Mikey nodded as he ran towards the cat. She was a light purple with pink stripes along her back, She had crystal blue eyes and her paws were a very light blue.

'In here both of you' She said quietly, The three of them ducked into a mud hut.

'Cool' Mikey gasped as he looked around the small room, There wasn't much there but it was very bright.

'Wow, Master it's so small in here' Klunk purred to Mikey,

'Why do you keep calling me master?' Mikey asked,

'Because you are my master' Klunk shrugged as she came closer to Mikey's legs.

'Please sit down' The cat murmured.

'Ok..' Mikey said warily.

'Master, can I sit on your lap?' Klunk asked,

'Yeah sure Klunky' Mikey giggled,

'YYYAAAAYYY!' Klunk grinned as she jumped up,

'I can't believe you are here' The purple cat smiled,

'Em... Who are you?' Mikey asked,

'Are you one of those weirdos that tried to hurt my master?' Klunk hissed.

'No, I would never hurt him. My name is Violet' Violet smiled,

'Why wouldn't you hurt me? the other ones wanted to' Mikey shrugged.

'You are our only hope' Violet smiled sadly,

'Care to explain?' Klunk asked rudely,

'You two have already met the jornads, they are brother and sister. The population of this village used to be split into two halves, the dark and the light. A month ago, the dark side attacked us. We could not defeat them and so they took over the whole village. All the light ones have had to go into hiding, but there is a prophesy. The prophesy was that two mutants-'

'I'M NOT A MUTANT!' Klunk shouted,

'No but you are compared to us' Violet explained, 'Anyway, you two are supposed to come and fight the two Jornads. They have something that belongs to you'

'What do they have?' Mikey asked,

'I don't know but if they haven't got it now they will have soon. My friend is keeping an eye on the tunnel, she will warn us if the Jornads take anything' Violet nodded,

'How is Klunk supposed to fight? She's just a little cat' Mikey pointed out,

'I have claws and teeth!' Klunk smiled proudly, 'Don't worry master, I will fight with you!'

'Thanks Klunk' Mikey hugged his cat,

'You should know that The female Jornad is called Thorn and The male is called Pitch' Violet nodded as she paced around the room,

'Thorn Jornad and Pitch Jornad? they sound like losers' Klunk laughed,

'Why are you so worried?' Mikey asked,

'My friend should be back by now...' Violet growled.

'I'm sure that she's fine' Mikey smiled,

'She's actually not my friend... she's my little sister' Violet sighed,

'Why did you tell us that she was your friend?' Klunk asked,

'She looks nothing like me' Violet shrugged, 'I hope she's ok..'

...

The four Hamatos had finally reached the end of the tunnel and were standing were Mikey had been when he had found out that Klunk could speak.

'MIKEY? KLUNK?' Donnie called,

'Why are you callin fer the cat?' Raph asked,

'If we find Klunk then we will be closer to finding Mikey' Donnie shrugged.

'I know where your friend is' Two large black cats came out of the shadows,

'Huh?' Leo looked at them in surprise,

'STOP! DON'T HURT OUR SAVIOURS FAMILY!' A yellow cat screamed as she ran to them. 'DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, YOUR BROTHER IS SAFE! COME WITH ME AND YOU WILL SEE HIM' The cat yelled desperately.

'What is going on?' Splinter asked quietly,

'ENOUGH!' The two black cats screamed, 'NOW!' They threw a large black thread around the four mutants and with a dark flash they disappeared. 'RUN LITTLE ONE, RUN AND TELL YOUR "SAVIOUR" THAT WE HAVE HIS FAMILY AND WE WILL DESTROY THEM AND HIM! GO!' They screeched. The yellow cat fled away to safety.

...

'SISTER, SISTER!' A yellow cat ran into the mud hut,

'Who are you?' Klunk asked,

'My name is Sundra, OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S THE SAVIOUR AND HIS COMPANION!' Sundra shouted in shock,

'Sundra, calm down' Violet purred,

'Oh Violet! it's awful, I failed..' Sundra cried,

'The Jornads took them, they took them away!' Sundra cried into her sisters fur,

'Took who?' Mikey asked worriedly,

'Y-Your family came here to find you and now... They are gone' Sundra sniffed,

'M-My... Family? NO!' Mikey shouted in anger,

'I'm so sorry, I tried but... but they wouldn't listen' Sundra was feeling scared. Klunk glared at the strange cat, she didn't like her. Sundra was a bright yellow colour with pink striped along her back, her eyes were a bright green and her paws were pink. Klunk was jealous of this young cat,

'I-it's ok... I'm going to have to fight those Jornads anyway...' Mikey sighed sadly,

'Master, she has let our family be taken by evil! She should not be forgiven so easily!' Klunk hissed.

'K-Klunk?' Mikey looked round at Klunk in shock,

'I do not trust her master' Klunk turned away in disgust. Mikey saw Violet and Sundra giggling,

'What's so funny?' Mikey asked them quietly,

'Klunk... She's jealous!' Sundra laughed.

'Really?' Mikey giggled as he looked round at his cat.

'Master... When will we save them?' Klunk asked angrily when she noticed the three of them laughing at her.

'As soon as possible' Mikey smiled as he kissed Klunks head. Klunk purred happily.

* * *

**please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm off school today cause I'm not well. I needed something to distract myself with so here is chapter 3 xx**

* * *

**Mikey and Klunk work together - Chapter 3**

Mikey and Klunk were talking quietly together when Mikey decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since they had arrived,

'Hey Sundra? Violet?' Mikey began,

'Yes Michelangelo?' They said together, Klunk rolled her eyes,

'I was wondering, Why can Klunk talk when she's down here and not when she's in my home?' Mikey asked,

'That is simple really, You see we cats are very intelligent. down here we have a large crystal it helps us talk and show human emotions.. though unfortunately for you, your cat is an average house cat so she is actually quite dumb compared to us' Sundra laughed,

'I AM NOT DUMB YOU OVER GROWN-'

'KLUNK DON'T FIGHT WITH HER!' Mikey interrupted,

'Sundra that wasn't nice, I apologise Klunk' Violet shook her head,

'She probably didn't even understand me' Sundra smirked,

'RIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME. OUTSIDE. RIGHT NOW!' Klunk hissed,

'Wow Klunk.. you have a bit of everyone in ya' Mikey grinned,

'What do you mean master?' Klunk asked,

'You have anger like Raph, you are clever like Donnie, You like to take the lead like Leo and You're funny and awesome like me!' Mikey laughed,

'Gee master..' Klunk blushed,

'Anyway, Klunk and I'd better go. I have to find my family' Mikey smiled,

'I vote we make Klunk go on her own and see if she even comes back alive' Sundra snapped nastily,

'I WOULD DO THAT FOR MY MASTER!' Klunk yelled, 'I WOULD BE WILLING TO RISK MY LIFE FOR MY FAMILY UNLIKE YOU!'

'I WOULD SO RISK MY LIFE YOU DUMB HOUSE CAT!' Sundra shouted back,

'ENOUGH!' Violet screamed, 'Michelangelo, Klunk, I would like to assist you in fighting the Jornads. Sundra, you must stay here!'

'No way Violet, You're not going anywhere with out me' Sundra said quietly,

'You will just argue with Klunk so no' Violet shook her head, 'Sorry sis'

'Why don't we just leave Klunk here?' Sundra growled,

'You know that we can't do that' Violet growled back,

'This is so unfair' Sundra didn't want to be left behind, how could she protect her sister if she was stuck in the hut.

'Well..' Klunk was feeling guilty, she would hate being away from a loved one and not knowing what was going on, 'I promise not to argue with her... please let her come, she wants to help you Violet'

'Huh? I thought you didn't like me!' Sundra was very confused,

'I don't like you but I know how it feels to be left behind when a loved one goes out on a mission... Master and his family do it all the time and I never know if he'll come back' Klunk explained with a sad shrug,

'Thank you Klunk' Sundra smiled,

'Fine then, let's go' Violet rolled her eyes,

'Do you really think like that Klunk?' Mikey asked as he and the orange cat walked out of the hut,

'Yes master... I do' Klunk sighed, 'I'm glad that I will be able to assist you in your mission this time, I will help you master... and you should know.. I will protect you even if it means dying myself!' Klunk nodded,

'Thank you Klunk, I will do the same' Mikey smiled. The four friends walked down the steep hill towards the village, Mikey and Klunk were leading the way while Violet and Sundra walked behind.

'Are you guys gonna be safe walking through the village? I thought you had been banished or something' Klunk pointed out,

'We're not banished, We just get attacked if we are on our own and there happens to be a dark cat around' Violet shrugged,

'Yeah, It's actually you guys that are in danger. You're not exactly welcome here but the light cats won't attack you, if anything they will wish you luck' Sundra smiled,

'Master, do you have your weapons?' Klunk asked,

'Yep. I have my Nunchucks and shurukin' Mikey smiled,

'Great, we should be ok then' Klunk grinned, 'I can't wait to teach those Jornads a lesson!'

'You're sounding like Raph again!' Mikey laughed but stopped quickly and hung his head,

'What's wrong master?' Klunk asked,

'I miss them Klunk... I've never done anything like this on my own, My brothers have always helped me! I-I'm scared' Mikey admitted,

'Don't worry, I'm here and I will help. We'll get them back master, I promise' Klunk said confidently,

'Thanks Klunk...' Mikey sighed,

'Master?' Klunk asked,

'Are you not worried about once we have saved them? We'll be going back to our world, a world where you can't talk... Will you still want to come back?' Mikey asked sadly,

'I don't care if I can talk, I'll stay with you no matter what!' Klunk began to skip. They had finally reached the village. It was dark and foggy, There were cats with dark coats hanging about. They stared at Mikey and Klunk as they passed.

'Hey isn't that... the saviour?' One mumbled,

'Oh no' Another one exclaimed,

'Good luck Mighty warriors!' A group of brightly coloured cats cheered,

'Save us! Please!' A small cat called to them. Mikey nodded to them all, he could feel Klunk cuddling up to his ankle.

'Master... All the dark ones are glaring at me, they want to hurt me' Klunk trembled,

'It's ok girl, I won't let them hurt you' Mikey smiled down at her. The four friends stopped at a large metal door, In front of them was a small dark castle. They had arrived to their battle field.

* * *

**Don't worry I'll post the next one up soon! please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I left this... I've been distracted by a certain person who is obsessed with Skype... but he isn't on just now so here we go! xx**

* * *

**Mikey and Klunk work together - Chapter 4**

The four friends stared at the huge, dark wooden doors, Mikey felt a shiver go up his spine.

'Er... Maybe we shouldn't do this..' Sundra whispered to Violet,

'I'm having doubts myself..' Violet whispered back,

'You can't just give up! I know it looks tough but we're in this together, You're people are in danger as well as my family. My master and I will protect you, No doubt you two will do the same for us. Please don't give up... Please' Klunk looked at the two cats in worry,

'Shush Klunk, I know that this is a bit overwhelming... Klunk and I know what we are doing, Please, If you don't want to help you don't have to' Mikey smiled kindly, 'If you do please take Klunkers with you'

'HEY NO WAY!' Klunk insisted, 'I AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE!'

'Relax, We will assist you. Klunk is right, We will help.' Violet smiled,

'Come on guys, let's just go in and get it over with' Sundra groaned as the four of them entered the building. They stood in a large dark red corridor, there were stairs right in front of them,

'I guess we go up' Mikey shrugged,

'Yeah lets go kick some butt!' Klunk danced,

'**I THINK NOT' **Klunk squealed and ran behind Mikey as a cloud appeared in front of them,

'What the?' Mikey gasped as the cloud flickered and showed a pair of dark cats standing in a large dar wood room.

'**HELLO MICHELANGELO, KLUNK. WE SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS' **The two cats grinned evilly,

'Em...' Sundra smiled shyly,

**'WE HAVE SOME FRIENDS WITH US TOO' **The cats turned around,

'Who'd want to be friends with you?' Mikey laughed,

**'TAKE A LOOK MICHELANGELO' **The image swept across the large room and Mikey could see a metal cage with all four members of his family in it,

'Mikey' The whispered quietly. Mikey tried to keep calm and pretend that it didn't matter.

'MASTER! WE MUST HURRY, WE CAN'T STOP TO CHAT!' Klunk hissed angrily,

'WHAT!?' Mikey looked round at his family,

'Since when did Klunk talk?' His brothers asked,

'Michelangelo? explain!' Splinter looked rather angry.

'Errrr... Can't talk now, got to save ya first BYE!' Mikey grinned and waved.

'Come Saviour, we must hurry!' Violet called, Mikey raced after his friends,

'MIKEY!' Mikey didn't look back,

'Remember, you don't have to call me saviour' Mikey groaned once he had caught up,

'When we are in here we do, It will give you courage' Sundra smiled,

'Master, Are you ok?' Klunk asked,

'Yeah Klunk, why wouldn't I be?' Mikey asked curiously,

'I'd hate to see you in that position Master... It hurt seeing them in that cage..' Klunk sighed,

'I know Klunk... I've been in a cage hundreds of times, you never get used to it' Mikey nodded,

'Come on guys, There are only a few stairs left' Violet panted, It didn't take long to reach the top.

'Ready?' Mikey breathed,

'I'm with ya Master, every step of the way' Klunk smiled,

'Us too' Violet and Sundra nodded. Mikey could hear and feel his heart beat in his chest, There was no room for failure. There was so much at stake... But he had three friends to help him through it, three friends that were confident, Three friends that would stay and help him all the way through... to the very end. He dragged them into it and he refused to let them get hurt. Mikey let out a deep breath then he and his friends charged through the door.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger... Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been looking forward to writing this chapter, But school and pets got in the way :( **

**(I love you really Klunk, Tyler and Hammy!) Yes I named my goldfish Klunk, I can't get a cat so why not? anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

**Mikey and Klunk work together - Chapter 5**

_**Mikey let out a deep breath then he and his friends charged through the door.**_

There was a loud crash as the door swung open and hit the wall, Michelangelo and his three feline friends ran in.

'I'M HERE!' Mikey gasped as he saw the room was empty, 'Damn it... Did we get the wrong room?'

'This is the only room Saviour' Sundra rolled her eyes,

**'Saviour hmmm?' **the four friends looked round to see two dark cats strolling towards them.

'Yes Jornads, This is our saviour. You will pay for all the crimes you have comitted' Violet hissed,

**'Very interesting, OH HAMATOS? WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE YOUR YOUNGEST MEMBER DIE?' **The two Jornads shouted as a light flickered on to reveal a cage with Mikey's family inside,

'Mikey... Get out of here! It's you they want!' Leo insisted,

'They want me too!' Klunk huffed,

'Mikey, When are you going to tell us about Klunk?' Donnie asked nervously,

'I can talk down here because of a weird crystal thing, I won't be able to talk once we go home. Now, can we start kicking some butt so I can go home and eat?' Klunk hissed impatiently,

'Wow.. She's a lot like me..' Raph nodded,

'Saviour, Pay attention' Violet growled,

'My bad' Mikey grinned sheepishly,

'Who are your friends Michelangelo?' Splinter asked,

'I'm Sundra and My big sister is Violet. Please don't distract our saviour.. He has a deadly task at hand' Sundra sighed,

**'I'm glad we are finished' **The two cats smirked,

'Seriously Dude.. and Dudette, you guys have got to stop talking at the same time... It's weird' Mikey rolled his eyes,

**'Quiet! We will finally kill them before the prophesy takes over' **The cats crouched ready to pounce **'GUARDS, COME AND DESTROY THE ENEMIES!' **A flurry of large black cats ran in and began to attack the four. Mikey and Klunk stuck together as they fought the creatures.

'Master, we must not waste our energy on them... We must destroy the Jornads' Klunk meowed,

'I know Klunk but we can't just leave Sundra and Violet to fight on their own' Mikey said as he squished a cat's paw. It yelped and tried to get away.

'Master they... They've stopped attacking?' Klunk comented as the large cats ran away, 'Did we win?'

**'Of course not you foolish house cat! We just wanted to dispose of the extra help you brought along' **The two dark cats nodded at a corner, Mikey and Klunk looked round. Violet and Sundra were lying next to each other on the floor, They were both very still and bleeding.

'N-No.. no no no NO!' Mikey moaned as he ran up to his friends,

'Violet? Sundra? Please no... Master.. They are.. dead' Klunk cried, 'It's all my fault!'

'It's not your fault Klunk' Mikey sniffed as he looked down at the cats,

'I made them come... They wanted to turn back but.. I wouldn't let them!' Klunk cried as she rubbed against the bodies,

'It's their fault Klunk! not ours, not Sundra and Violets. It's their fault!' Mikey scowled darkly at the dark cats who just smirked in return.

**'You both caused this, They should not have come. Now we shall destroy you two and then these pathetic life forms' **The cats smirked,

'NO! THEIR DEATH WILL NOT BE IN VAIN! WE SHALL DESTROY YOU!' Klunk cried,

'Klunk... calm down, Anger will not help you. It will make you vunrible... I can't lose you Klunk' Mikey sniffed. The dark cats ran at Mikey and Klunk but they skillfully dodged.

'Come master... for Violet and Sundra' Klunk grinned as she stuck her claws out,

'FOR VIOLET AND SUNDRA!' Mikey yelled as he ran at the cats. His nunchucks couldn't kill these cats, no matter how hard he hit them so Mikey ran to the corner where his brother's weapons were stored and grabbed Raph's sai's. 'Now we're talkin' Mikey grinned as he ran back to the battle.

'Mind if we join?' Violet asked from the left as she and her sister leapt back into the fight,

'You guys are ok!' Klunk cheered,

'Saviour, You are doing well!' Sundra smiled, 'Well done to you too Klunk' Mikey and Klunk grinned at the cats and worked harder than ever.

'Hey Klunk, How did you get so good at this?' Mikey called,

'You always call me your ninja kitty, so I decided to be one' Klunk laughed back. After a while the room had gotten darker, they were losing. Sundra and Violet were against a wall, panting and unable to move. Mikey and Klunk were still fighting but they were getting tired.

'COME ON MIKEY YOU CAN DO IT BRO!' Mikeys brothers shouted,

'KEEP GOING MICHELANGELO!' Splinter called,

'HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?' Klunk panted tiredly,

'GO KLUNK!' The family laughed, Mikey giggled too. Pitch Jornad kicked Mikey in the chest with his claw covered paw, Mikey flew backwards and hit a wall.

'I felt that..' Mikey groaned as he tried to get up again, But Pitch was on him in a second,

**'It is time to die' **The male said angrily,

'KLUNK HELP HIM!' The family called, Klunk bit Thorn in the neck and turned around to see Mikey under Pitch,

'NO! GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER!' Klunk hissed as she pounced on top of Pitch, She bit down on his scruff and held on for dear life as he tried to shake her off. Mikey watched in horror as Klunk was batted off with a yelp.

'You're going to pay for HURTING MY KLUNK!' Mikey shouted angrily as he sliced Pitch's throat with the sai. The cat fell down heavily and landed in a heap. Mikey stood up panting as he looked around, both dark cats were dead, Sundra had lost half of her tail and Violet was missing an ear. Klunk was lying still on the floor. 'Klunk...' Mikey whispered as he crouched next to his cat and picked her up,

'M-Master...' Klunk said weakly,

'Y-You're ok' Mikey smiled,

'Yes master... Just a little sore' Klunk stood up and shook herself,

'Thank you Klunk' Mikey kissed his cat on the head. Klunk smiled back.

'You guys did it.. You saved us!' Sundra cheered,

'Well done Michelangelo, Klunk. You two were so brave!' Violet smiled as she and her sister walked over to Mikey and Klunk. The four shared a group hug,

'Thanks for the help you two, we couldn't have done it with out you.' Mikey smiled,

'Sundra? you know that I still hate you right?' Klunk asked,

'KLUNK!' Mikey warned,

'Yeah, I still hate you too you stupid house cat' Sundra grinned,

'I'M NOT STUPID! YOU DUMB SACK OF-' Klunk yelled as Mikey ran over to his family and unlocked the cage,

'Well done Michelangelo' Splinter beamed,

'Mikey that was amazing' Donnie smiled as the brothers congratulated Mikey,

'Thanks guys it- KLUNK STOP FIGHTING WITH SUNDRA!' Mikey yelled,

'I'M NOT FIGHTING WITH HER! SHE'S FIGHTING WITH ME!' Klunk yelled back,

'I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!' Sundra smirked,

'Sundra stop teasing Klunk, she just saved our village. You should be thankful' Violet shook her head,

'Yeah well I helped so she should be thankful' Sundra smirked again, 'A dumb cat like her couldn't do anything with out help'

'THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME WILL SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW! BRING IT YOU FAT, OVER-GROWN FLEA-BAG' Klunk shouted angrily. Mikey quickly picked his cat up and held her close,

'What the hell is goin' on?' Raph growled,

'I-It's a long story' Mikey smiled apologetically,

'Then maybe you should start from the beginning' Leo smiled back. Mikey told his family everything as they made their way out of the building, they had reached the front doors by the time he had finished.

'Wow Mike... Sounds like you had some fun' Donnie smiled,

'I still can't believe Klunk can talk... She's so fiesty!' Leo laughed,

'Master! look!' Klunk beamed as the crowds of brightly coloured cats cheered for them,

'Wow' Mikey grinned,

'Come... we'd better get fixed up before you leave... Let's go home' Violet said sadly. The mutants and cat followed the sisters back to their little hut on the outskirts of the village.

* * *

**Still one more chapter to go, I'll probably post it up today... please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter... I loved writing this story! thanks to everyone who has been following it, reviewing it and putting it in their favourites, you gys rock! I'd also like to thank all of you that have read it to the end. love ya all! xxx**

* * *

**Mikey and Klunk work togther - Chapter 6**

They were all back at the little hut, Mikey was lying on the couch sleeping. He was exhausted and Klunk was sleeping on his chest, Sundra and Violet were on their beds trying to stay awake.

'It's ok, you guys can go to sleep. We won't leave with out waking you first' Leo smiled,

'M'kay' Sundra sighed, Violet just nodded tiredly. The four mutants made their way to Mikey and Klunk, They were feeling awful.

'I can't believe how useless we were' Raph growled softly as he watched his baby brother sleep,

'I know...' Leo sighed,

'My sons' Master Splinter put a furry paw on Mikey's cheek and softly stroked it, 'Michelangelo has been very brave today, please quiet down so that he can sleep soundly'

'Hai Sensei' The three brothers nodded as they sat down on the floor,

'I still can't believe that Klunk can talk...' Donnie smiled,

'I know... It's a shame that she won't be able to once we're home' Leo sighed,

'Do you think she'll come back with us?' Raph asked worriedly, 'She'll want to stay here where she can talk'

'No Raphael, Klunkers loves Michelangelo dearly. She would not stay behind' Splinter nodded,

'Besides, Sundra would kick her out with us' Donnie giggled.

'Hmmm...' Klunk looked up at her family, 'Oh... Hi'

'Hey Klunk' Leo smiled,

'So when are we goin' home?' Klunk asked with a yawn,

'You want to come with us?' Raph asked,

'Yeah of course! why wouldn't I?' Klunk purred,

'You can talk here... You won't be able to talk back home'

'I don't mind, I'm happy as long as I'm with my Master. plus I don't think I could stand that stupid know-it-all' Klunk glared at Sundra, 'Maybe I should attack her now' Klunk gave the sleeping cat an evil grin,

'No, It will wake Michelangelo' Splinter said as he looked at the little cat,

'How come you guys aren't sleeping?' Klunk asked,

'We're not tired, we just want to get out of here before Mikey and you get attacked again' Donnie smiled,

'I've got to know... Has Master ever been... attacked and captured like that?' Klunk looked up at them sadly,

'Yeah cat... he has' Raph nodded,

'I thought so... I wish I could be there to help him but he won't let me. He didn't want me to come today but... I don't want to be here and find out that he had died on a mission' Klunk sighed, 'I know he's trained and knows what he's doing but... I hate not knowing'

'Klunkers' Klunk looked up at Master Splinter, 'I know how it feels, I feel the same when my sons go out on their missions but we have each other for company while they are gone'

'I guess..' Klunk sighed,

'hmmm... hey Klunky, hey guys' Mikey yawned as he sat up,

'How ya feelin'?' Raph asked,

'A little sore but ok' Mikey smiled,

'Master... I'm sorry that I will not be able to talk once we are home' Klunk smiled sadly,

'I'm sorry I can't bring a little of that crystal with us..' Mikey stroked his cat's head.

'Everyone is up then?' Violet smiled as she stood up, Sundra stretched,

'We would love to get you some crystal for the dumb house cat-' Sundra smirked,

'STOP CALLING ME DUMB!' Klunk hissed,

'but, we can't. There isn't much of it left... We won't be able to talk for much longer' Sundra finished,

'Good, I can't wait to see you being unable to talk' Klunk smirked,

'SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!' Sundra hissed,

'It is to me' Klunk chuckled,

'Don't start fighting again' Mikey groaned,

'God Mike... Those two are like Leo and Raph' Donnie laughed,

'I know' Mikey laughed back,

'Come on people, let's get going BEFORE I SMASH THIS FLEA-BAG'S HEAD INTO THE GROUND!' Klunk growled frustrated, The five mutants chuckled.

'Well... I guess this is goodbye' Mikey smiled as he walked up to his friends, 'Thanks again'

'No no... Thank you for.. well.. everything. You too Klunk' Violet smiled back,

'Bye Violet, Bye flea-bag' Klunk smiled,

'I'm going to miss you Michelangelo... Please visit again' Sundra smiled,

'We will' Mikey smiled,

'You don't have to House cat' Sundra added,

'Don't worry flea-bag, I won't be visiting you' Klunk shot back.

'Goodbye my friends...' Violet sniffed, 'I will miss you'

'Bye' Mikey and Klunk called as they left the hut,

'Goodbye and thank you for helping my son' Splinter smiled,

'Bye' he three eldest turtles called. The family finally reached the exit, they were about to go home.

'Well Klunk... You ready to lose your ability to speak?' Donnie asked in a joking way.

'Yeah I am actually...' Klunk smiled, 'LAST ONE IN THE LAIR IS A SMELLY SUNDRA!' Klunk and Mikey raced up the tunnel with the others chasing them. They were in the lair in minutes and Klunk was meowing her victory,

'Aww Klunk.. You can't talk anymore..' Mikey whined, Klunk purred and jumped onto Mikey's bed. Raph and Leo pushed the wardrobe back into place.

'Well that was fun... I've got stuff to do though so see ya' Donnie waved as he left the room. Splinter, Leo and Raph followed, leaving Mikey and Klunk in their room.

'That was so fun Klunk... It was great being able to talk to you' Mikey smiled,

'Meow' Klunk replied with a questioning look,

'Don't worry girl I will always love ya' Mikey laughed as he lifted his cat into a hug.

* * *

**Please review xx**


End file.
